Chōkiri
|image=Chōkiri.png |kanji=潮錐 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Chōkiri |literal english=Tide Drill |english tv=Chōkiri |viz manga=Chōkiri |game names=Chōkiri |parent jutsu=Active Yin Style, Vanishing Strike, Tide Jewels |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Nintaijutsu, Kinjutsu |jutsu type=Water Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid |users=Otohime Watatsumi |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Chōkiri (潮錐, Tide Drill) is a personal technique of Otohime that at first glance seems to be nothing more than a blinding fast punch with Tide Jewels activated. Description First, Otohime enters a modified Kōkutsu-dachi stance while going through the manju stage of Tide Jewels. Just like the original Kōkutsu-dachi her rear leg is strongly bent at the knee, the front leg is slightly bent, and her body is turned 90 degrees so it is facing her right side. Unlike the original, her head turns to face the same direction instead of facing the front. When the opponent is within range she undergoes Tide Jewel's kanju phase and lets her body rise and quickly rotates her entire body to face the front. At the same time she strikes with a rotating punch that is moving at blinding speeds with her right hand. The speed of the rotation of her entire body emits a screeching noise and gives a microscopic razor sharp edge to the moisture the kanju phase is releasing from her body. This screeching noise is the only clue the opponent as to the effects of the punch. The moisture of Tide Jewels in this technique acts like Rasenshuriken's microscopic wind blades to strike the opponent hundreds of times. The microscopic water blades damages anything it hits on a cellular level, damaging even the chakra circulatory system beyond repair before launching the opponent away. The damage done by the technique is enough to bring most foe's to their knees and like the Rasenshuriken, if the damage is great enough the opponent may never be able to use jutsu again. The technique's potential for immense power is proven by how Otohime once reduced a large boulder to fine powder with a single strike when she failed to hit the opponent. The microscopic water blades, the force the opponent is propelled away, and the punch grinding against the opponent's body as it rotates is surely a recipe for disaster that would be smart to avoid at all costs. In addition to its offensive capabilities, the microscopic water blades excel at breaking past an opponent's defense and guard to strike them. It appears this is because the number of times the microscopic water blade strikes is to simply to much for ordinary defenses to handle so they simply crumble against the immense power of the technique. During the events of Naruto: Ocean Voyage, Naruto himself labeled Chōkiri as a Kinjutsu. The opponent Otohime used it on was alive, but only because of Otohime's hatred of killing. The chakra circulatory system of the opponent Otohime used it on was damaged to the point that his career as a shinobi was over and his body was so damaged that Naruto doubted he would ever recover even with medical ninjutsu let alone walk again. He was in so much pain he was begging Otohime to end his life. Naruto thought it was simply immoral to use the technique and described getting hit by the technique as a "fate worse than death." At least, it's a Kinjutsu when used on the level Otohime used it at that moment. Trivia Category:Nintaijutsu Category:Kinjutsu Category:Water Release Category:Tide Jewels Category:Active Yin Style Category:A-Jutsu